The Next Decade
by SuperHeroTimeFan
Summary: When Tsukasa Kadoya is injured in battle from Dai-Shocker, he lands in the world of Ben 10. On the verge of near death, Ben Tennyson has to take up the burden of being Kamen Rider Decade. With friends looking and a new evil rising? Will all be lost? Please like!
1. Decade

Hello there, everyone! I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I'm here with a new story! Yeah, I know that I should be focusing on the others, but this one just came into my head and I just felt like writing it! This is my second **Kamen Rider** story, but it is also my first **Ben 10** story as well. I don't expect everyone to like this if they want, but I would just like to give another new story a go. Please give it up for my new story, **The Next Decade**! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, enjoy!

Chapter 1: Decade

Ben Tennyson, along with his cousin Gwen, his best friend Kevin Ethan Levin, and his best girlfriend Julie Yamamoto, all stood at Mister Smoothies happily. It had been a day since the team had saved the world and defeated Vilgax, the former servant of Diagon. Since Vilgax was being taken away to a Plumber prison, the four were left to relax. It was a great start for the four heroes, as Ben had not only saved the world, but he also gained the official Omnitrix from its creator, Azmuth. Ben looked up into the night sky and sighed as he took a sip out of his smoothie.

"It sure is great to finally have some downtime." Ben stated. Gwen looked to him and just smiled as Kevin scoffed. "You just keep telling yourself that, Tennyson. Not everything can always remain too good to be true." He remarked. As Ben sent a glare, Gwen sighed and nodded to her cousin. "Kevin's right, Ben, I mean, Vilgax _may_ be defeated, but there are still a lot more criminals to catch." She reasoned. Ben sighed as Julie placed her gentle hand on his shoulder. "For now, just savor the victory. We still have to get back to our social lives." She cheerfully stated. Ben sighed and hugged Julie lovingly. "I guess you're right, Julie. Besides, the next thing we'll have to face won't just fall out of the sky." He replied.

At that moment, a giant monster fell in front of the group. Gwen prepared her Mana for attack as Kevin absorbed the metal of his car. Julie looked to her pet, Ship, and nodded as Ben tried to dial his new Omnitrix. He gritted his teeth as he looked to the new options on his new device. "I have a small problem, guys!" he exclaimed, causing the others to turn around to him. "I have no idea how to work this thing!" he yelled. The group gasped as the mutant started to charge in towards them. Gwen tried to make a Mana shield to defend them, but the Rhino Mutant broke through as Kevin attempted to land a punch on him. The Rhino Mutant just knocked him aside as Julie and Ben were the last ones standing. Julie readied her armor as Ben got down so that he could defend her.

All of a sudden, another figure jumped out of the sky and slashed at the Rhino Mutant. He had violet armor, and he also had a white book-looking object at his side with a horizontal black stripe covering its center. His helmet had two green trapezoid-shaped eyes and a yellow dot on the center of his forehead. There was also a black line going down the center of the rider himself. Across his chest was a white X, and his armor looked like it had barcodes on it. Ben and his friends watched in amazement as the newcomer got up onto his feet. Ben then gasped as he fell to his knees once again, holding his sword like a crutch. "Who are you? _What_ are you?" Ben asked. The man in armor turned around to see Ben as he started to think back to earlier.

_Two days ago…_

Tsukasa Kadoya transformed into Kamen Rider Decade as the Dark Riders of the Nega World charged towards him. He clashed with Ryuga first, and then slashed at Dark Kabuto before clashing blades with Kamen Rider Orga. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva laughed sinisterly as he neared the Destroyer of all Worlds. "You may have killed us before, Decade, but after the worlds started to collapse and recreate themselves again, we came back to life." Otoya stated. Tsukasa looked to the Rider with a growl as he pushed away Orga. Otoya stood in a battle stance as Decade drew nearer.

All of a sudden, Apollo Geist shot at him, causing Decade to stop and fall to the ground. "I warned you one day that I would be the greatest threat known, and now I'm back!" Apollo Geist exclaimed. Tsukasa stood up as all the Dark Riders aimed their firearms at him. Quickly but weakly, Decade took out a card from his Ride Booker and slotted it into his Decadriver. **ATTACK RIDE: REFLECLOUD!** The Decadriver announced. With the Gosei card he received from the Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Tsukasa was able to deflect the attacks back to their owners. The Dark Riders and Apollo Geist all fell back as Tsukasa got back up onto his feet. As he was about to get away, Shadow Moon came and slashed at his chest, sending Decade back to the ground. Shadow Moon laughed as the Rhino Mutant soon came after. Tsukasa took out another card and slotted it. **ATTACKRIDE: INVISIBLE!** The Decadriver announced. Tsukasa then disappeared as Dark Kiva and Shadow Moon looked to the Kaijin. "Go after him." Apollo Geist ordered. The monster growled and nodded as he soon disappeared through a silvery Dimension Wall into another world.

_Current time…_

As Tsukasa looked to Ben, he gasped as he soon heard the Kaijin coming back again. As he turned back around, he quickly slotted in a card into the Decadriver. **FINAL ATTACKRIDE: D-D-DECADE!** The Decadriver announced. As Gwen and Kevin both threw attacks to bind the monster, Decade jumped into the air and performed the Dimension Kick on the Rhino Mutant, with the multiple Rider Cards forming in front of him. The group shielded their eyes as the monster died in an explosion.

As soon as the explosion cleared, Ben ran over to see Kamen Rider Decade still standing there. He panted for a few minutes before opening up his Decadriver and reverting back to Tsukasa Kadoya. Ben ran over to Tsukasa before he could hit the ground. Gwen, Kevin and Julie ran after to check up on the man as Tsukasa started to pant. "I owe you back there, stranger." Ben exclaimed. Tsukasa groaned painfully as his eyes started to close. Ben's eyes widened as he looked to his friends. "We need to get him to a hospital quickly!" he stated. Gwen shook her head sadly as she levitated him off of the ground. "All hospitals are too far away, and the only closest place is your house, Ben." His cousin reminded. Ben sighed and nodded. "We'll get you back up and running soon, I promise." Ben said. Tsukasa just looked to him and nodded as he was placed in Ben's car. The four drove off to Ben's house as Tsukasa moaned and began to mutter to himself.

At Ben's house, Tsukasa was placed onto a couch. Ben looked down to him and took out a piece of paper. "What's your name?" he asked his savior. Tsukasa looked up weakly and panted. "My name… is Tsukasa Kadoya." He replied. Ben nodded anxiously as he wrote down the name. Julie looked to Ben as he turned to see her. "I need to know who he is in case anyone's looking for him." He explained. The group nodded as Gwen began to tend to him.

Gwen's eyes glowed as she waved her hand over Tsukasa. "His vitals are normal, but he seems to have taken a lot of injuries." Gwen stated. Kevin and Julie looked down to him as Tsukasa lifted his hand up. Ben's eyes continued to widen as Tsukasa was pointing to him, as if he wanted to talk to him. Ben silently nodded and walked over to the Rider. "I don't know how long I can keep this up." Tsukasa stated. Ben nodded his head as Tsukasa went on. "I was given the name of a Kamen Rider to help keep the peace. These injuries will soon become scars, and if I go into a coma, I may never wake up again." Tsukasa went on. Ben gasped silently as Tsukasa's eyes started to fade. "Hang in there, you'll be alright." Ben exclaimed worryingly. Tsukasa shook his head no as he took out his Decadriver and Ride Booker and handed them to Ben. "I've been in battle for years, been in too many wars. As of now, there needs to be another Decade." He explained. Ben gasped as he was given the gear of Decade. "There will be… a _new_ Decade." Tsukasa stated. At that moment, his eyes closed as Gwen formed a Mana bubble around him. "He's not going to die on my watch." Gwen stated. Ben looked to her and sighed. "Will he be alright?" he asked. Gwen nodded as she levitated him over a couch. "I just put him in a healing trance. Over time, he'll start to regain his strength." She explained.

Ben smiled as he looked to the Decadriver and Ride Booker. Julie walked over to him and showed a concerned look on her face. "What are you going to do?" she asked. Ben sighed as he put the devices in his jacket pocket. "This man saved my life, and I owe him a debt. Until he recovers, I'll take up his role as Decade, or whatever he calls it." Ben stated. The Japanese girl's eyes widened as Kevin walked up to him. "Dude, you do know that you've already got _one_ transformer, right?" he asked. "You don't need another just because this guy saved your life." Kevin added on. Gwen looked to him angrily as Kevin held his hands up in surrender. Ben sighed and nodded. "I need to repay him for what he's done. If he even _dies_, someone needs to take his place." Ben explained. Gwen, Kevin and Julie all nodded as Tsukasa began to groan and mutter again in his healing trance.

Meanwhile, in the Hikari Photo Shop, Kaito and Yusuke ran in. "Natsumi, Tsukasa's gone missing!" Yusuke exclaimed. Both Natsumi and Kivaala looked to them with worriment as Kaito nodded. "We need to find him." The gunslinger stated. Natsumi nodded as the three left the studio.

From a building nearby in Bellwood, Narutaki looked down and scowled. "Decade, because you still live, the worlds will continue to fall apart! Your very existence as Tsukasa Kadoya _and_ Kamen Rider Decade threaten the very existence of the Multiverse!" Narutaki yelled. "Curse you, Decade! From hereon out, I will ensure that this world will be free of your threat!" Narutaki yelled out once again.

At the same time, a silver Dimension Wall appeared and the Dark Riders, plus Apollo Geist and Shadow Moon emerged. After them came a black and dark blue version of Kamen Rider Decade. "Find Tsukasa Kadoya and kill him!" the Dark Decade ordered. The Riders nodded as several monsters and Shocker soldiers came out from the Dimension Wall. "This world… will _crumble!_ I, Kamen Rider _Dark_ Decade, will be ruler of Dai-Shocker, and I _will_ make _every_ world bow down to me!" Kamen Rider Dark Decade yelled. The Dark Riders laughed with him as many of the Shocker soldiers and monsters went into the city. "Remember this: I am the _true_ Destroyer of Worlds!" Dark Decade yelled out. He laughed into the night as three figures watched over. "Let's go." Kamen Rider DiEnd ordered. Kamen Rider Kuuga and Kamen Rider Kivaala both nodded as they started to spread throughout the city.

**Author's Note:** Well, what do you think? This was just a test, but if anyone likes it, I'll try to keep going. I'll still continue to do **Path of the Padawan**, **Advent Justice** and **A New Destiny: Omnibus: Tales of the Team**, but this was just a test. Please feel free to review and rate. I'm always keen to hear from you guys. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off for now. Have an excellent week, everyone!


	2. Not so Kamen

Hello there, everyone! I'm back as **SuperHeroTimeFan** with another new chapter of my newest story, **The Next Decade**! I'm surprised by how many people like this new story. One person has just favorited my story, thank you **AbandonedRainbow**, and I already have three followers, thank you, ** .coronado72, DoomReaverX** and **Ant Crown**, as well as three reviews. Wow, this means so much to me. Now, let me move onto my next chapter. Please enjoy!

Chapter 2: Not so Kamen

Tsukasa Kadoya floated around in the Mana Sphere while Gwen and Grandpa Max looked to him with concern. Recently, Maxwell Tennyson had just returned from escorting Vilgax and Psyphon to the Null Void. Ben looked to his grandfather and sighed anxiously. "Is Tsukasa going to live? Will he be alright?" he asked. Max mumbled something to himself before he turned to his grandson. "I honestly don't know, Ben. Tsukasa seems to have taken a lot of wounds during his time. For all I know, Tsukasa may be on the verge of death, or even worse." He stated. Ben grunted and walked over to his grandfather with the Decadriver and the Ride Booker still in his hands. "Tsukasa saved my life! The least thing we can do for him is treat him to his wounds. Call in Azmuth, just call in anyone! Tsukasa can't die!" he yelled. Gwen gasped and pulled back her cousin. "Ben, how about we see how to work Tsukasa's equipment?" she suggested. Kevin and Julie looked to her confusingly as Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, Gwen, can't we be a bit more forceful about this?" he asked skeptically. As Julie closed the door to the garage, Gwen elbowed him in the stomach, causing her boyfriend to groan in pain. "What was that for?!" he asked. "You needed to be quiet." Gwen snippily replied.

Ben Tennyson stood in an open alley of Bellwood while the rest of his friends watched over him. "Ben, what are we even doing here?" Gwen asked. Ben looked up as he tried to figure out how to work the Decadriver and Ride Booker. "Tsukasa gave me a burden of taking up his role as a Kamen Rider. In order to know what he's up against, I need to know how to work his stuff." Ben explained. Kevin scoffed and walked over to Ben. "What do you intend to do if you can't defend yourself from another mysterious monster like that fuchsia defeated earlier?" Kevin questioned. Ben looked to him with a glare as he tried to place the Decadriver on his right wrist. "I'll try to work that out." He dully stated.

Meanwhile, Yusuke and Natsumi started to look for their friend anywhere they could think of. While Natsumi borrowed Tsukasa's bike to search for her friend, Kivaala flew off so that she could help cover more ground. After a while, the three regrouped. "I haven't found Tsukasa anywhere. I'm sorry, Natsumi." Yusuke somberly stated. Natsumi looked up and sighed. "Maybe Kaito will have some better luck in finding him." She replied. Kivaala flew over and chuckled. "The sooner we find Tsukasa, the sooner Dai-Shocker can be stopped." She reminded them. Both Yusuke and Natsumi looked to the little bat and nodded as they continued to search.

Back in the alley, Ben's friends continued to watch as he struggled to work the Decadriver. As Kevin tried to keep himself from laughing, Julie got up. She smiled as she walked over and held the Decadriver in her hands to show it to her boyfriend. "_Try_ to remember how he used this, and then do it on your own." She instructed. Ben smiled and nodded as Julie threw the Decadriver back to him. Ben took a deep breath and remembered back to when the Kamen Rider appeared to them in the first place. He then placed the Decadriver onto his waist and opened up the Ride Booker. Gwen, Kevin and Julie all watched as Ben took out a card and looked to it.

From a distance away, General Shadow watched over him. "So, this _boy_ is Decade now." He said to himself. He chuckled as Ben attempted to slot the card into the Decadriver. "Let me show this child just what he's up against." Shadow remarked. At that moment, he clicked his fingers and the Paradoxa Undead appeared. General Shadow looked to him and nodded. "Go get him." He ordered. The Undead nodded and with that, he charged down to the new Rider.

Kevin couldn't help but laugh as Ben continually attempted to work the Decadriver. "I knew I should've brought a camera." He joked. Both Gwen and Julie looked to him again as they both elbowed him in the chest. "_Again_, why is it always me?!" he lampshaded. Before Ben could reply back, the Paradoxa Undead jumped down and thrust his blades against each other. Ben gasped and soon ran back as the monster started to near him dangerously. Ben opened up the Decadriver and placed the card out in front of him. He looked to the monster with a serious grin on his face. "You'd better remember this." He quipped. He then turned the card around and smirked. "It's hero time!" he yelled. At that moment, he slotted the card into the belt and looked down to see if he was doing everything correctly. **KAMENRIDE: DECADE!** The Decadriver spoke as Ben closed the device. As the Paradoxa charged in to attack, ten red cards started to hit him before a grey suit of armor was placed onto Ben. The red cards then threw themselves onto Ben's head, causing his armor to turn magenta and his eyes to glow green. Gwen and Kevin both gasped as Julie nearly clapped with joy. "Okay, man, you'd better watch out!" Ben exclaimed. The Paradoxa Undead just unsheathed a blade as Ben landed a punch. The Undead just ran forward and then slashed at Ben's abdomen. Gwen and the rest of the gang watched with suspense as Ben fell back.

Meanwhile, Kaito watched everything happen from another cliff above. "Dang, Tsukasa, have you lost your touch?" he asked. The Undead continuously slashed Decade away as he tried to run away. Kaito cursed under his tongue as he unsheathed his Diendriver. "Let's call in an expert." He quipped. At that moment, he took out a card and slotted it into his gun. **KAMENRIDE: OUJA!** The Diendriver announced as Kaito shot it into the air. Kamen Rider Ouja, one of the dark Riders from the World of Ryuki, appeared and then jumped down to where Decade was battling the Paradoxa Undead.

As Ben attempted to get the Paradoxa Undead, Gwen and Kevin prepared to rush in to attack and help. Ben held a hand up and shook his head no. "I want to take care of this myself." He explained. At that moment, Kamen Rider Ouja jumped down and craned his neck at the Undead. "I'm vexed." He remarked. Ben stopped and sighed in relief at the sight of the new Rider. "I think he's on our side!" he yelled to the rest of the group. Gwen's eyes then glowed as she gasped soon after. "I'm not so sure, because I can't sense anyone living in that armor." She stated. Ben looked back with confusion as Ouja slotted a card. **FINAL VENT!** The Veno Visor announced. The Undead looked up as Ouja performed a bicycle kick onto the monster, destroying it.

Ben looked to Asakura with relief and sighed. "Thank you." He said. Ouja just turned to him and unsheathed his sword. "_Impress_ me, Decade!" he yelled. Ben gasped as Asakura ran towards him with his weapon in hand. "Whoa, I have no weapon here!" he yelled. Ouja just ignored him and continued to attack Decade. Ben backed away and looked into the Ride Booker. "Please tell me that there's someone useful in here!" he yelled. As he searched through the cards, he came across Kamen Rider Ryuki. "This will have to do for now!" Ben yelled. He took out the card and opened up the Decadriver. **KAMENRIDE: RYUKI!** The Decadriver announced. Ben was soon Kamen Rider Ryuki as he looked to Ouja dangerously. A sword fell into Ben's hands as the two charged at each other. Ouja tried to strike high, but Ben knocked the blade away and slashed Ouja back. "I think you're done, Snake Boy!" he quipped, taking out a card. **ATTACKRIDE: STRIKE VENT!** The Decadriver announced. The Drag Claw fell into Ben's hands and he fired it at Ouja. Ouja just chuckled and took out a card from his Card Deck. **ADVENT!** The visor announced. The Metalgelas arrived and blocked the attack, much to everyone's surprise.

Kaito watched everything happen and clicked his tongue. "I should let the others know." He said to himself. Before he left, he watched as Decade and Ouja clashed with each other again. After watching, he left through a Dimension Wall to tell the others of the news.

Gwen looked to Ouja before turning back to Ben. "Ben, try that kick Tsukasa did earlier!" the Anodite advised. Ben looked to his cousin and pointed a finger at her while clicking his tongue. "Good thinking, Cuz!" Ben yelled. He then took out a card and slotted into the Decadriver. **FINAL ATTACKRIDE: R-R-RYUKI!** The Decadriver announced. Soon, the Dragreder circled around Ben as he stood in a jumping stance, ready to attack. Ouja scoffed and slotted another card into his visor. **FINAL VENT!** The Veno Visor announced. Ben jumped into the air and swirled while Ouja backflipped into the air. Ben yelled as he was shot down while Ouja performed his Bicycle Kick at him. Julie and the others watched with suspense as the two collided with each other.

Soon, Ben fell to the ground and reverted back to himself. He got up and watched as Ouja fell back as well. Ouja looked to Ben weakly as he started to fade away. "You're good, but you're not Decade." He remarked. Ben narrowed his eyes at the Snake King before Ouja disappeared into nothing. Ben looked down where he used to be and raised an eyebrow. "What does he mean?" Ben asked himself. Gwen, Kevin and Julie soon ran over and began to cheer him on. "I don't know who that was, I don't care, but you did awesome out there, Ben!" Kevin exclaimed. Ben nodded as he continued to think to himself. _Who are all these people after Tsukasa all of a sudden?_ He asked himself mentally. Shaking it off, he looked to his friends and smiled. "Let's go check in on Tsukasa." He suggested. Julie nodded as she walked with Ben with her arm around his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Dark Decade watched over the city and scoffed. "If this is to be the vessel of Dai-Shocker, then changes have to be made." The dark Rider stated. Just then, General Shadow walked up behind him. "I have seen a new Rider in battle, Master." The card-based villain explained. Dark Decade turned around and craned his neck at him. "Who is it?" he demanded. Shadow stuttered before moving on. "Shadow's eyes have seen someone take up the mantle of Kamen Rider Decade. It seems that the Kaijin we sent has proven to be successful in killing Tsukasa Kadoya, and a boy by the name of Benjamin Kirby Tennyson is wielding the Decadriver." General Shadow reported. Immediately, Dark Decade stammered. "I want Ben Tennyson to be killed immediately." He ordered. General Shadow nodded and prepared to send another Kaijin until Dark Decade shot at his feet. "I will send Doctor G for the job." He stated. General Shadow nodded and bowed as the crab-based villain came forth. "Hunt down Ben Tennyson and bring him to me." He ordered. "I will hunt down that Kamen RIIIIIIIIIDER immediately!" Doctor G yelled as he ran off into the city. As Shadow walked off, Dark Decade looked out into the sky with a hint of nervousness. "Curse you, Ben Tennyson." He yelled softly.

Meanwhile, Natsumi and Yusuke continued to search for Tsukasa. "Where is he?" Natsumi asked herself. Yusuke thought about all the times Tsukasa was there for him as Kaito soon appeared in front of them. Both Riders screeched to a halt as Kaito showed a smile on his face mixed with a frown. "Tsukasa seems to have lost his touch." He reported to the two. Natsumi took off her helmet and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked. Kaito sighed as he walked past them. "I found Tsukasa taking on an Undead with only punches and kicks, but he wasn't himself." Daiki said. Yusuke pondered before turning to see two cars come from beside them. "I wonder what Tsukasa would do." Yusuke thought to himself as a man in one of the cars was silent.

"I wonder what Tsukasa would do." Ben wondered to himself as they passed some bikers. Gwen, who was driving, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and sighed. "For now, we need to check in on Tsukasa and see if he's alright." She reminded him. Ben sighed and nodded. "I guess you're right." He said.

Just then, Doctor G appeared in front of Ben's car as the two groups screeched to a halt. Natsumi, Yusuke and Kaito watched in horror as the Shocker general ripped off the door of the car. "Ben Tennyson, my master demands your head!" the monstrous man yelled. Ben and the rest of his friends got out as they looked to Doctor G. "_No one's_ taking me _anywhere._" Ben quipped. Doctor G looked to Ben with an anguished face and roared. "Kamen RIIIIIIDER Decade, you're coming with me!" he yelled. Ben and the others stood back as Ben sent him a glare. "Well, _monster_, IIIIIIII guess that _IIIIIIIII'LL_ have to take you down." He yelled, attempting to mimic the doctor. He then took out the Decadriver, much to Tsukasa's friends' shock. "It's hero time!" he yelled. Most of his friends looked at Ben with shock and surprise. Kevin placed a hand to his head and groaned. "Dude, sometimes it _literally_ hurts to hear you." He drawled. Ben sighed and sent a glare at his friend. "Just stand back!" he demanded. With that, he slotted the Decade Card into the Decadriver. **KAMENRIDE: DECADE!** The Decadriver yelled. Ben transformed into Kamen Rider Decade and then charged at Doctor G.

The general stood ready as Ben ran into him with a football tackle. Kaito and the rest of Tsukasa's friends watched with surprise as Ben attacked the doctor. "I thought that you said you saw _Tsukasa_ fighting!" Yusuke exclaimed. Daiki stood back and stuttered as he looked back to his friends. "I don't know how he got that belt and book, but he must have killed Tsukasa for the weapons!" Kaito exclaimed. The two male Riders were about to charge in until Natsumi stopped them. "Let's see where this plays out before we take action." She reminded them. Kaito and Yusuke nodded as they just watched Ben get slashed away by Doctor G's axe. He stood back up and took out a card. "This one looks promising." Ben stated as he looked at the card of Kamen Rider Black RX. "It's hero time!" he yelled once again. With that, he slotted the Showa Era card into his Decadriver. **KAMENRIDE: BLACK RX!** The Decadriver announced. With that, Ben started to glow and his armor changed from magenta to black. Doctor G shielded his eyes as he looked towards Ben. The hero looked at himself and grunted a 'yes!' of excitement. "Let's see what this one can do!" he yelled. He slotted in another card and closed the belt buckle. **ATTACKRIDE: REVOLCANE!** The belt announced. Ben reached into the side of his waist and pulled out a silver hilt. As it came out, a blue light started to emit from it. Ben cheered as he charged into Doctor G once again. Doctor G slashed his axe at Ben, but he was able to block the attack with the Revolcane lightsaber-like sword.

Kaito and the others watched with interest. "Let's go, Natsumi." Yusuke said as he placed his hands over his waist. Natsumi nodded as she grabbed Kivaala. Both of them extended their hands out and panted. "Henshin!" they both yelled. At that moment, Yusuke placed his hands onto the right side of his belt, transforming into Kamen Rider Kuuga, Protector of everyone's smiles. A light started to emit from Natsumi as she turned into Kamen Rider Kivaala, the female Rider. Kaito took out the Diendriver and his DiEnd card and slotted the card into his gun. **KAMENRIDE!** The Diendriver announced. Kaito aimed the Diendriver into the air and nodded. "Henshin!" he yelled. With that, he fired his gun and lights started to emit. **DIEND!** The Diendriver yelled as silhouettes formed on Kaito, transforming him into the Treasure Sniper, Kamen Rider DiEnd.

Meanwhile, Ben slashed G away and took out another card. "It's time the doctor had a taste of his own medicine!" Ben quipped as he slotted the card. **FINAL ATTACKRIDE: B-B-B-BLACK RX!** His belt announced. At that moment, Ben jumped into the air and slashed down at the Shocked General. He stabbed his sword into him and after a couple of minutes; Ben pulled away and turned around, slashing his sword to the side. Doctor G raised his axe into the air and then exploded into flames.

Ben turned around and panted. "Whoa, that was intense." He stated to himself. At that moment, Kuuga and Kivaala jumped down and slashed at Ben. The Wielder of the Omnitrix fell back in pain as Gwen, Julie and Kevin gasped with horror. Following the attacks was a blast from DiEnd. Ben dodged them and looked up. "More Riders, this is great! I'm Ben Tennyson, what's yours?" he asked. Kaito aimed his gun at Ben and nodded his head. "Hand over the Decadriver immediately!" he demanded. Ben stood back in a fighting position and sighed. "Well, it's nice to know that these guys can talk." He snippily remarked to himself. Kivaala and Kuuga charged at Ben as he took out another card. **KAMERIDE: HIBIKI!** The Decadriver announced. Ben soon turned into Kamen Rider Hibiki, the Oni of the wind. Ben looked down to what he had in his hands and groaned. "_How_ are _drumsticks_ supposed to help me against bad guys?!" he asked himself, swinging around the sticks. Soon, fire started to come out from them. Kuuga and Kivaala deflected them as Ben started to laugh. "Alright, now _that's_ what I'm talking about!" he yelled. DiEnd shot at Ben again, but Gwen appeared and created a Mana shield to protect him. Kevin and Gwen ran up next to Ben as the six combatants prepared to fight.

Julie watched as the two sides charged at each other. Ben was penned up against DiEnd while Gwen was fighting Kivaala and Kevin against Kuuga. Kevin touched the ground and absorbed the cement, creating a sword on his hand soon after. Kuuga grabbed a fallen pipe and charged at Kevin. "Chou Henshin!" he exclaimed, causing the pipe to turn into a sword. The two clashed with each other wildly, none backing down. Kevin stabbed his sword at Kuuga, but he grabbed his arm and transformed it into another sword for him to use. Kevin groaned and absorbed a metal pipe to make a hammer and charged again as Gwen and Kivaala ran over. Gwen fought with her Mana Whip as Kivaala parried off every attack with her Kivaala Saber. After slashing off some of the whip, Natsumi charged at Gwen and aimed for her neck. "Hikari Secret Laughter Technique!" Natsumi exclaimed, puncturing Gwen in the neck. Gwen began to laugh uncontrollably as Kivaala took this chance to stab at her. Gwen continued to laugh as she looked up. She soon fought again, laughing this time, and the two engaged in hand-to-hand combat.

Meanwhile, Ben jumped and kicked or punched at DiEnd, making it very difficult for the thief to strike at Ben. Ben kicked away Kaito and took out a card. **KAMENRIDE: WIZARD!** The Decadriver announced. **HII, HII, HII-HII-HII!** The Decadriver additionally announced as a red circle went through him. Ben then took out the WizardSwordGun and started to attack Kaito in a gunfight. DiEnd hid behind a wall as he slotted a card into his Diendriver. **ATTACKRIDE: BLAST!** The gun announced. At that moment, several shots were fired into the air and landed on Ben. Ben gasped and rolled aside as he slotted in another card. **ATTACKRIDE: COPY PLEASE!** The Decadriver announced. Ben reached into a portal and pulled out another WizardSwordGun, allowing him to fight with two guns at once. He then slotted the card again twice and two clones of him appeared beside him. Kaito turned around and opened fire, but he was no match for the three Decades. Kaito panted and took out two more cards. "Let's see how you like _this!_" he quipped, slotting the cards. **KAMENRIDE: ZOLDA! GARREN!** The Diendriver announced as Kaito shot the gun at Ben. Decade stood back as Kamen Rider Zolda from the world of Ryuki and Kamen Rider Garren from the World of Blade appeared in front of him. Ben took out another card and slotted it into his belt. **KAMENRIDE: W!** The Decade belt announced. Soon, Ben was Kamen Rider W, the two-in-one Kamen Rider. He then took out another card and slotted it into his belt. **FORMRIDE: W – LUNATRIGGER!** The Decadriver said. Soon, Ben's two green and black sides turned into yellow on the right side and blue on the left. DiEnd chuckled and slotted in another card. **ATTACKRIDE: CROSSATTACK!** The Diendriver announced. Ben gasped and then slotted another card. **FINAL ATTACKRIDE: D-D-D-W!** The Decadriver yelled out. At that moment, the Cross Attack went into affect as Zolda prepared his End of World Final Vent while Garren charged up his gun. Ben aimed his Trigger Magnum at all three Riders and they began to shoot at each other. Instantaneously, the two Riders fell back from the explosion and onto the ground.

Kaito and Ben soon got up and charged at each other head-on. Both of them grabbed each other's fists and panted heavily. "Return the Decadriver!" Kaito demanded. Ben looked to him and shook his head no. "The man who first had it gave it to me when he was dying, and since he saved my life, I have a debt to pay to him!" Ben argued. The two continued to push against each other until Kaito pushed him away and pointed his Diendriver at him. "Tsukasa owns that! You have no right to steal it, you murderer!" the gunslinger spat. Ben gasped and looked up to Kaito. "You know Tsukasa?" he asked. Kaito nodded and prepared to pull the trigger. "Tsukasa was the one who gave this to me! That means that we're on the same side!" he exclaimed. Kaito stuttered and pulled his gun, causing him to turn back to human. Ben opened up the Decadriver as Kaito helped him up. "Where is–?" he started out, but Ben turned his eyes to Gwen and Kevin still fighting Yusuke and Natsumi. Kaito nodded as the two turned to their friends. "Stop, we're on the same side!" both Ben and Daiki yelled. At that moment, the four stopped fighting and looked to their friends. Gwen and Kevin ceased their powers as Yusuke and Natsumi reverted back to human. Daiki then looked back to Ben. "Where's Tsukasa?" he asked. Ben sighed and walked to his car. "He's at my house, come on." He replied. The five looked to each other before getting on or in their vehicles and going to Ben's house.

Kaito, Natsumi and Yusuke walked into Ben's living room and saw Tsukasa in his healing trance. Ben, Gwen, Julie and Kevin followed and ran over to Tsukasa. "He was really injured, so I put him into a magical healing trance until he's fully recovered." Gwen explained. Natsumi looked to Tsukasa worryingly and looked back to Gwen. "He'll be alright, right?" she asked. Gwen placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and nodded. Yusuke and Daiki walked over to Ben and glared. "So, what did Tsukasa say before he went into this trance?" Kaito asked. Ben sighed and took out the Decadriver. "He said that he's been a Kamen Rider for a long time, and that I would take his place." Ben explained. Yusuke looked to Ben and widened his eyes. "Tsukasa can't die, Ben." He stated. Ben looked to Yusuke and nodded. "I know, and I'm hoping that he'll recover soon." Ben said. Kaito looked at Ben and sighed. "Well, since Tsukasa's in a coma, I'll do my best to help you master being a Kamen Rider." Daiki stated. Ben looked to Daiki as he did his famous finger gun technique. "Consider me your mentor." He said. Ben smiled and nodded. "I look forwards to your teachings." Ben stated.

Meanwhile, Dark Decade looked over the city and growled. "So, Ben Tennyson has become the next Decade?" he asked to someone in the shadows. The man nodded as Dark Decade chuckled. "I look forward to our reunion when the time comes, then." He remarked. The mysterious figure nodded once again as Dark Decade laughed into the night. "Soon, my vengeance will be known as the greatest threat to the Multiverse!" Dark Decade yelled.

**Author's Note:** Well, what do you all think of my new chapter? I can see that many people liked the start to the story, and I am grateful for that. I promise that a new chapter will be out later this week, but with Finals coming up, I'll have to be careful. Please be sure to review and rate, for I am always keen to hear from you guys. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. I wish everyone an excellent week and a great upcoming Memorial Day!


	3. Rider Training

Hello again, everyone! I'm back as **SuperHeroTimeFan** with another new chapter of one of my newest stories, **The Next Decade**! I would like to thank, **AbandonedRainbow, Ant Crown, New Universe Returns, gh152 the second, BlackTemplarKnight295, CyberZero2011, Andrew Jeeves, DoomReaverX,** and **JaimeEvaunitCoronado72** for reviewing, following and favoriting my story. Now, I shall onto the questions to be addressed before I start my new chapter. **Gh152 the Second**, I thank you for liking my new story. I'll look at **hawkeyeriku's** story, but I have plans for my story already. **New Universe Returns**, I believe that I answered all of your questions via Private Message, so I think that we're all good with what you had to ask. **BlackTemplarKnight295**, I get what you mean about my writing, but please don't rub it into my face, I write like that all the time. Now that I have answered everyone's questions and concerns, I shall move onto my new chapter, which the famous author and my fan, **Kamen Rider Chrome**, helped me with. This chapter is also shorter than usual, so please like it. After all, Finals are coming up and I can't do long chapters. Please be sure to review, rate, and please enjoy!

Chapter 3: Rider Training

Kamen Rider Dark Decade looked to the Dark Riders, Apollo Geist and Shadow Moon with a look of disapproval on his face. "You have been resurrected by the will of my master, yet I see no progress with your efforts!" the Dark Rider spat at his generals venomously. Everyone sighed in anger and sadness as the man in the shadows continued to stare them down with his red eyes.

Apollo Geist looked up and sighed. "It did not occur to us that someone else had taken up the mantle of Kamen Rider Decade." He confessed. The rest of the Dai-Shocker generals nodded as Dark Decade continued to growl softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear, startling everyone in much surprise and shock.

"Ben Tennyson has interfered with me before. He has rid me of my freedom, taken away my greatest weapons, and now that he has become Kamen Rider Decade, things have become personal!" he spat. All of the generals started to squirm in fear as the Dark Rider's eyes started to glow dangerously.

At that moment, both Shadow Moon and Otoya looked up and gulped before they stood up and spoke. "We swear to take down Ben Tennyson, and anyone else who stands in our way, if it's the last thing we do!" they swore. The rest of the generals of Dai-Shocker all nodded in agreement. They were revived after being defeated, and if they were defeated again, then their new masters wouldn't allow it.

At that moment, the unarmored Dark Decade stepped out of the shadows and clapped slowly. "Be sure to come with results the next time you confront him." Dark Decade ordered. The generals got up and nodded before walking off. Dark Decade walked away and sighed. "You will soon know my wrath, Ben Tennyson." The evil Kamen Rider said to himself.

Later, the next morning, Kaito had Ben come with him to train. Though the young hero was confused at first, but eventually he and his friend decided to go there to train. Right now, it had been a week since everything had transpired. Tsukasa was still in his coma, and it now turns out that his friends, from another world, unbelievably, were searching for him. The three began to grow on him over time.

Yusuke was a nice person. Gwen and Julie found it adorable and sweet of him for wanting to fight so that he could protect the smiles of everyone's faces; though Kevin would snore at the times Kuuga would give a speech of explain his purpose for becoming Kamen Rider Kuuga in the first place. He and Ben grew on each other over time, but then there's Natsumi, oh Natsumi.

Natsumi Hikari is a whole other story. While she may seem sweet on the outside, she has a very aggressive nature within. According to what she told them, Natsumi met Tsukasa one day when he was taking photos and he went as far as setting up shop in her and her grandfather's photo shop. She had a very keen way of getting what she wanted, and don't get him started on that Laughter Pressure Point Technique that runs throughout her family!

Kaito Daiki is a different man with a similar story. Like Tsukasa, he traveled throughout the worlds. At first, Ben was skeptical because of his recent travel to Rex's world to track down Alpha, but Kaito proved his ventures. He stole treasures from every world, and his gun, which Ben thinks is called the Diendriver, was stolen from Dai-Shocker, an evil organization that was bent on multiverse domination. The word 'thief' could be written all over the Treasure Sniper without a doubt.

Kaito waited for Ben to arrive as he shot down many targets with his Diendriver. Finally, Ben arrived with Gwen, Kevin and Julie at his side. Daiki chuckled and looked to the hero. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming." He quipped. Ben chuckled and took out the Decadriver. "What can I say? I'm a rebel." He spat back. Kaito's smile lessened as he took out his DiEnd card. Ben made the same serious look on his face as he placed the Decadriver onto his waist. As he took out the Decade card, Kaito slotted his DiEnd card into the gun. **KAMENRIDE!** The Diendriver announced. Ben opened up the Decadriver and held out the card in front of him as Kaito aimed his Diendriver at the young hero. "Henshin!" he yelled out. Ben smirked and flipped the card. "It's hero time!" he yelled back.

At that moment, the two transformed into Kamen Rider Decade and Kamen Rider DiEnd. **KAMENRIDE: DECADE | DIEND!** The two drivers yelled out. Ben looked to Kaito as he took out a card. "You need to learn how to fight Riders and their enemies at their strongest." Kaito remarked. Ben chuckled and looked to the Ride Booker. "Now that I know this is a weapon, I've got nothing to lose!" he quipped. Kaito smirked and took out several cards. **KAMENRIDE: G4 RYUGA ORGA GLAIVE KABUKI CAUCASUS ARC ODIN SKULL!** The Diendriver announced.

Ben stood aback as he watched nine Kamen Riders emerge in front of him. "If you want to prove that you are capable of donning the mantle of Decade, take down all of these enemies." DiEnd ordered. Ben nodded and prepared to fight as Odin and Ryuga charged at Ben with swords in hand. Ben smirked and took out a card. **ATTACKRIDE: SLASH!** The belt announced. Ben then clashed with the two Riders and leapt over them. He then sent a slash at their belts, destroying them immediately.

He then turned around to see G4 and Orga advancing towards him. Ben took out another card and slotted it in. **ATTACKRIDE: BLAST!** With that, Ben blasted the two into nothing as Glaive and Caucasus started to swing their weapons at him. Ben tossed and turned before he unsheathed his sword. The minute Caucasus used his Clock Up; Ben started to look around with confusion. He then looked to his wrist and gasped. "I can use the Omnitrix?" he asked himself.

Caucasus started to near Ben, but he reacted quickly and slammed the Omnitrix down. Ben's eyes started to glow as he then took out another card. **KAMENRIDE: KABUTO!** The Decadriver announced. Ben turned into Kamen Rider Kabuto and unsheathed a dagger. **CLOCK UP!** The Decadriver then announced. At that moment, Ben moved at the same speed XLR8 would and started to slash away at Caucasus. Ben stood victorious as Glaive soon stepped up. Ben looked to his cards and took out another one. **KAMENRIDE: OOO!** The Decadriver yelled.

With that, Ben turned into Kamen Rider OOO, the Medal Warrior. Ben jumped into the air and then used his claws to slash at the Ace. Ben then looked to the rest of the Riders and scoffed. "You want some of this?" he asked. The rest of the Riders started to charge at Ben, but he was prepared for them. "I'll show you all!" he yelled. At that moment, he slotted a card into his belt. **FORMRIDE: OOO – GATAKARIBA!** Ben was now OOO in his green combo as he multiplied and charged straight at Arc.

All the clones of OOO started to take on each of the Riders as DiEnd watched in amusement. They all then took out a card and slotted it in again. **FINAL ATTACKRIDE: OOO!** The Decadriver yelled. Ben and his clones then jumped into the air and then landed dropkicks at each of the Riders. Kaito covered his eyes from the explosion, but then gasped when he heard the sound of a sword swing by. He placed his arm down and saw that Ben had now placed his sword at Kaito's neck.

DiEnd chuckled and reverted back to human. "Somehow, I feel that this is all too easy for you to handle, Tennyson." Kaito quipped. Ben sighed and opened up his belt, turning him back to human form as well. "So what now?" he asked. Kaito chuckled and shot a finger gun at Ben. "For now, study the cards and show me what you have learned later this afternoon." He ordered. Ben scowled and nodded before they both walked away from each other.

Gwen and Julie stood in Ben's room as Ben let every card in the Ride Booker fall out. Julie picked one up and smirked. "This Rider has no other forms and has a lookalike twin. Both have scarves and circular belt buckles. Who is the Rider I am talking about?" Julie asked. Ben sat and thought as Gwen pulled out another card. "I'm looking at a Rider who can travel through mirrors and has one other form." She quizzed. Ben sighed and looked back to Julie. "Is it Ichigou and Nigou?" he asked. Julie smiled and nodded as Ben looked to the two cards she held in her hands.

For the rest of the afternoon, Gwen and Julie helped Ben to memorize the skills and powers of the Kamen Riders. There were some times when he failed to know who the Riders were, but with the girls' help, Ben was able to memorize them with ease. The easiest Riders that Ben was able to remember were Faiz, Blade, W, Ichigou, Kiva and Ryuki while Ben had some problems struggling with the rest.

Soon, Ben had to test out his powers by training against Kevin. Luckily, Yusuke was able to help him out by giving some useful tips about the Riders. Kevin and Kuuga were able to relate, both with power and with gains. Ben was able to handle the forms of Kamen Riders Kuuga, Hibiki, Wizard, Ryuki, Fourze and Kabuto pretty easily. Natsumi was able to help him with other Riders such as Kiva, Blade, V3 and Amazon.

It wasn't long before Ben was with Gwen in the karate dojo. "In order to master the powers and abilities of the Kamen Riders, you have to be able to _fight_ like them." She instructed. Ben nodded as Gwen got into a fighting stance. Ben got into his own fighting stance and the two began to fight hand-to-hand. Gwen struck first with a lower jab, but Ben was able to learn from Hibiki and used his fighting techniques to send straight jabs at her arm. Gwen scoffed and then swirled into the air to drill down a kick, but Ben used skills of Kabuto to twirl and send an upper kick towards her to counter.

Gwen chuckled and then picked up a Bo Staff to take him on. Ben, remembering what Kuuga told him about using anything as a weapon, lunged at Gwen and broke the staff in two. The two Tennyson kids started to fight in bladed combat as Ben remembered the fighting styles of Kamen Rider Wizard in any form. He used normal positions, backhand positions, and sometimes two-handed grips to block stronger attacks. Ben and Gwen sparred with each other for three hours before they went back to Kaito for some more intense training.

Kaito watched Ben as he ran along the sidewalk with a bag of rocks tied to his back. Kaito and Kevin timed him every time. "If you get stronger both physically _and_ mentally, then I'll know that you're worthy of using Tsukasa's Rider System." The Treasure Sniper stated. Ben looked back and smirked as he started to run faster despite the heavy weight of the bricks.

Ben went through other exercises such as swimming, tai chi practices, kendo and even some gunfights. Ben enjoyed being a Kamen Rider for his new friend. It gave him some new insights about heroes, and it also gave Ben a new perspective on heroism itself. Kaito sometimes had to quiz him about every Kamen Rider while summoning many of the Riders' enemies to test his skills. Kaito smiled at Ben, knowing that he was progressing well.

Soon, it was dark and late for the seven teenagers. Ben smiled and walked up to Kaito. "So, Daiki, are we going to continue tomorrow?" he asked. Yusuke and Natsumi looked to one another before Kaito smiled and held out his hand. "Be sure to remember anything that comes your way. I won't be here all the time." He replied back. Gwen, Kevin and Julie looked from one another to Ben with smiles as the Omnitrix Bearer shook Kaito's hand happily. "I'll do anything it takes to make Tsukasa proud." Ben stated. With that, the two groups walked off to get some rest for the night as Kaito rode on his new bike, the Machine DiEnder, a slightly similar version to Decade's bike, the Machine Decader, and rode away.

Unbeknownst to them, Dark Decade stood in a shadow and chuckled. "Ben Tennyson, you shall soon be mine!" he yelled. With that, he opened his belt and turned into Ben's evil twin, Albedo. He looked exactly like Ben, except he had a red shirt and white hair. "Now is too soon, but when the time comes, you'll be mine!" Albedo yelled. He laughed into the night as he transformed back into Kamen Rider Dark Decade.

**Author's Note:** I hope that everyone likes this new chapter I've got. It will take some time before I upload some new chapters of any story, so please be patient until the Finals are done. Please thank **Kamen Rider Chrome** for helping me with my writing, and for helping me out with the stories I have about **Kamen Rider**. Please feel free to review and rate, for I am always keen to hear from you guys. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off for the night. I wish you all an excellent week and a good luck on the Final Examd. We'll all need it. I'll see you all very soon!


	4. Wild Cards

Hey there again, everyone! I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I have returned to continue my story, **The Next Decade**. I am sorry for not updating sooner, but during the summer, I was quite busy. Still, thank you all for being this patient enough to wait for my next update. I would like to thank my friend and fellow author, **RenTap** for helping me to get back on track. Now, I believe I've already answered everyone's questions, since there were hardly a few, so I'll start my returning chapter for **The Next Decade**. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please enjoy!

Chapter 4: Wild Cards

General Shadow walked around in the darkness of an abandoned warehouse, looking around for any sign of trouble. Since Dai-Shocker had chased away Tsukasa Kadoya, aka Kamen Rider Decade, rumors of a new Decade, by the name of Ben Tennyson, had emerged, and was now being trained to fight Dai-Shocker where Kadoya had started. It was all making him too uneasy. Still, since the new leader of Dai-Shocker had ordered him to come, he couldn't refuse. Albedo was after all a great leader.

Soon, General Shadow reached a large throne, where he saw Albedo sitting and waiting for him. "General Shadow, at ease." He calmly said. General Shadow then loosened up his formal position and nodded. "Great leader, you summoned me?" he asked. Albedo nodded and looked to the side. Shadow looked to the side as well, and saw that there was a holographic image of Ben Tennyson. Much to General Shadow's surprise, he looked just like Albedo! "Ben Tennyson is a pain in my side from my past." Albedo explained. "Your mission is simple and to the point: you are to track down Tsukasa Kadoya _and_ Ben Tennyson and bring either or both of them to me alive. You, as well as other generals and the Dark Kamen Riders, will be on this assignment for the time being until Decade is permanently wiped out." Albedo ordered. General Shadow took this assignment without question and soon, the general of Dai-Shocker left the room, leaving Albedo to close his Dark Decadriver. His eyes turned from red to navy, as he was now Kamen Rider Dark Decade.

The next morning, Ben and Kaito, with Yusuke, Natsumi, Gwen, Kevin and Julie, all met in the Bellwood High School Soccer Field for some more training to become a Kamen Rider. Gwen and Kevin were both busy talking to Yusuke about more combat training while Julie and Natsumi were having a conversation in Japanese. "It's sure been a while since I've met someone of my same ethnicity." Julie stated. Natsumi nodded. "_Hai_, it is an honor." She replied back.

Soon, Ben came from one end of the field with the Decadriver on his belt while Kaito came from the other side with his Diendriver drawn. All five friends stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the two Riders. Ben placed out his card as Daiki placed his card into the Diendriver. **KAMENRIDE!** The Diendriver announced. Ben then flipped the card and inserted it into the Decadriver. "It's Hero Time!" he yelled, closing it soon after. "Henshin!" Kaito yelled. **KAMENRIDE: DECADE/DIEND!** Both of the drivers called out, transforming the two into their Rider forms.

Kaito chuckled as he took out a card from his pack. "Let's see if you've learned anything from my training." He remarked, slotting the card into his Diendriver. **PSEUDORIDE: ALTERNATIVE-ZERO!** The Diendriver announced. At that moment, Pseudo Rider Alternative-Zero emerged and started to go fast as light. Ben scoffed and inserted a card into the Decadriver. "Yeah, Kaito, I learned a lot." He mused, slotting the card into the belt. **KAMENRIDE: KABUTO!** The Decadriver yelled out. Soon, Ben was Kamen Rider Kabuto, and he slotted another card into his belt soon after. **ATTACKRIDE: CLOCK UP!** The belt announced, allowing Ben to move at the speed of the Clock Up system.

Gwen and Julie watched the battle with interest before looking over to Natsumi. "How did Tsukasa ever prepare for stuff like this?" both of the girls asked. Natsumi looked at their confused faces and shook her head in disagreement. "When I first gave the Decadriver to Tsukasa, he already knew how to fight with it." She explained. Yusuke then stepped up and decided to take the stage. "Tsukasa had the Decadriver commissioned so that he could travel the worlds of the Multiverse, and he adapted his fighting styles off of all the different Kamen Riders." Yusuke explained.

Kevin scoffed and crossed his arms as he looked back to the battle. "So, let me get this straight: If Ben travels through a ton of worlds, he should be able to fight the same way Tsukasa learned how to fight." He dryly stated. Yusuke nodded and said, "Yes."

Just then, in the battle, a large card appeared and dashed right through both Ben and Alternative-Zero. Kabuto reverted back into Decade as Ben and Kaito both took sight of what just attacked them. Soon, the card landed on the ground on its edge, revealing some sort of man in a white suit and a clear helmet, but no visual face. "Ben Tennyson, am I correct?" he asked. Ben looked to Shadow and nodded. "Yeah, what's it to you?" he asked back snippily.

"I am General Shadow, and by orders of the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker, I am to bring you in for questioning and a counsel with the Great Leader himself." He explained. Ben scoffed and shook his head. "Yeah, I'm not really the kind of guy for that kind of stuff." Ben quipped. He then looked to Kaito and craned his neck. "I never got that far in the Kaijin, so how do I take down guys like Poker Face here?" he asked. Kaito shook his head as he started to aim his Diendriver at General Shadow, placing two cards into it before firing. **KAMENRIDE: ZOLDA/DELTA!** The Diendriver announced. Soon, Kamen Riders Zolda from the World of Ryuki and Delta from the World of 555 appeared. "You can't. General Shadow was the strongest enemy of the Kamen Riders, and only a Sentai was able to take him down." He explained.

Ben looked to General Shadow as DiEnd used his Cross Attack card on him. He could see the way General Shadow was dodging the blasts easily as he twirled around. For a minute, Ben could have sworn that he saw General Shadow as a card when he twirled. _His whole body is his shield._ Ben thought to himself observantly. He then watched as General Shadow started to use his cards as shurikens against DiEnd and his summoned Riders, making Zolda and Delta disappear immediately. _I can't act, not now_. Ben added on as General Shadow started to make his way towards him.

Ben noticed this and blocked an attack made from him with his wrist, but since his Omnitrix was on the hand he was using to block, it started to beep. General Shadow took no mind to this as he continued to attack Ben. Ben soon took out the Ride Booker and started to block every one of his moves, not fighting back at all, much to everyone else's surprise. "What does he think he's doing?!" Kevin yelled. Julie and Gwen nodded as they prepared to go and defend Ben, but he looked back and shook his head no. "I've got this!" he yelled. The two nodded as they sat back down, with Natsumi and Yusuke watching with shock as Ben blocked some attacks and let himself get hit with very little effort of fighting back.

Soon, Ben was knocked to the ground as General Shadow looked down to him with a look of disappointment. "My great leader never said that you would never be a challenge." He remarked. Ben opened up the Decadriver and looked up weakly, sending his best glare towards him. Shadow scoffed as he soon started to leave, with Kaito running to Ben's aid to help him back up onto his feet.

The rest of the group ran towards Ben as he started to brush off some dust from his shoulders.

"Ben! What were you _thinking?!_" Kaito yelled as Gwen grabbed his shoulder. "You knew that General Shadow was right there, so why didn't you _do_ anything?!" she asked as well. Ben just got up and looked to all of his friends, then to Kaito. "_You_ said that there was no possible way to defeat General Shadow, right?" he asked, in which Daiki nodded. Ben sighed and looked to the rest of the team. "I want to try to prove that I can find a way to take him down!" he yelled.

Everyone remained silent at this statement before Yusuke walked up and placed his hands on Ben's shoulders. "General Shadow is unpredictable. Though one Rider had been able to defeat him in the past, it doesn't mean that someone else can do it just as easily." He reprimanded. Ben sighed and nodded as he looked up to his Decade card. "I know, but that's just what I do, what I _have_ to do." He stated. Everyone looked to him confusingly as Tsukasa came into Ben's head. "For Tsukasa." He added on.

General Shadow looked over Bellwood that night and scoffed. "I was defeated by Kikaider, Kikaider-01, Inuzaman, Zubat, the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, and Kamen Rider Stronger, but this Ben Tennyson doesn't seem that much of a challenge!" he remarked. He sent a card out and grunted as he turned around. "Shadow hopes that the challenge Ben Tennyson gives will be worth it all!" he exclaimed angrily. He then turned around and noticed the two bullies of Ben's school, Cash and JT, walking home. "Of course, I could call in some new recruits." He stated sinisterly.

Meanwhile, Gwen and Julie looked after Tsukasa in his healing state with Natsumi and Daiki. "Tsukasa-kun, I hope for you to recover soon." Natsumi stated. Julie nodded and said sadly, "Hai." Kivaala then flew in and looked to Tsukasa with interest. "I hope that you come back so that this Ben Tennyson will stop making you look like such a fool." She remarked. Gwen gasped at this and grasped Kivaala in her hand. "You take that back!" she spat.

Before the argument could go on any further, the gang started to hear some grunting coming from outside. Kaito held up his hand as he started to walk towards the garage, where Kevin and Ben were at the moment. When Kaito got there, he could see Ben using a metal rod as a fencing saber, training against a dummy that Kevin had built. "Keep it up, Tennyson!" Kevin yelled, in which Ben replied by continuing to train. Kaito walked up to Kevin and started to whisper, "What's he doing?"

"Ben said that he saw all of General Shadow's moves back earlier, and he's trying to copy off of it." Kevin explained. Kaito nodded at this as he saw Ben practice further. "Oi, Tennyson!" Kaito yelled out. Ben turned around and nodded. "I have some Riders who could help you with your skills." He said. Ben smiled and nodded. "Let's have it, then." He stated.

Kaito smiled and soon took out two cards and slotted them into the Diendriver. **KAMENRIDE: SAGA, SASWORD!** The Diendriver called out, summoning Kamen Rider Sasword from the World of Kabuto and Kamen Rider Saga from the World of Kiva. Both were talented fencers, so they could help Ben. Ben smirked and placed up his rod, starting to spar with the two Riders. Kaito and Kevin continued to watch Ben train as Gwen, Yusuke and Natsumi came out to see what was going on. _Maybe this kid DOES have some potential after all_. Kaito thought to himself.

For the rest of the night, Ben continued to train. He took some breaks in between, but he still continued to train. In order to counter Shadow's spinning defense technique, Ben used Armodrillo and spun as fast as he could to see what kind of limit to the stamina of the tactic was. After doing so, he started to use Kamen Rider Wizard's Gravity AttackRide card to try preventing the spin to stop. When he thought about how he used his cards as shurikens, he had Gwen throw as many Mana blasts as she could towards him to counter the projectiles.

Finally, he had observed that General Shadow traveled and attacked sometimes as a large card. He had faced Zs'Skayr before, who could perform a similar ability, only he would turn invisible instead of a card, so all he had to do was find a way to expose Shadow in a similar way. He soon found out a way, and now, he was prepared to take on General Shadow when he next attacked.

The next day, Ben was walking on his way to school with Julie. As the two were walking, Ben let out a sigh and turned around. "You guys don't have to follow me, you know." He said, getting Kaito, Kevin, Natsumi, Gwen and Yusuke to come out of their hiding places and into the light. "General Shadow might attack at any minute, Ben." Yusuke stated. Ben rolled his eyes and took out the Decadriver, waving it in his hands. "I'll be fine." He reassured them. The group nodded as they started to walk away.

As soon as they were gone, Julie gave Ben a worried look on her face. "Ben, I know that you're trying to repay Tsukasa like this, but according to what Tsukasa himself said, as well as what Kaito, Yusuke and Natsumi said, you might be in great danger." She stated. Ben smiled and placed his arm around Julie's shoulder. "I'll be fine." He said playfully before walking on ahead. Julie just rolled her eyes and ran after him.

At school, many of the students started to look at Ben. "I heard that you were saved by a guy in armor the other day." Cash stated before JT walked up. "I know that we had a bit of a misunderstanding back when we were trying to get famous by being with you, but hey, we can leave all of that stuff in the past, right?" he asked. Ben shrugged as he headed to his locker. "I guess so." He soon replied. Cash and JT both smiled at this as Ben closed his locker.

Just as Ben closed his locker, General Shadow appeared behind the locker door, surprising everyone. "Ben Tennyson, we have some unfinished business!" General Shadow remarked, unsheathing his fencing saber and slashing downwards. Ben rolled to the side and then did a side kick at him, but he blocked it and countered with a right hook. Ben was unable to block this attack and was sent flying into the next room, his math class.

Many of the students and teachers in the classroom ran out in terror as General Shadow brought his blade down on him once again. Ben was quicker this time, and grabbed one of the meter sticks and blocked the blade. "How are you feeling right now?! I mean, I can hardly see your face!" Ben joked around before throwing the blade off. The two then clashed their blades again, but the meter stick broke, and General Shadow picked Ben off from the ground and threw him out the window into the soccer field.

Soon, all of the students arrived to see what was about to go down, as well as Kaito, Kevin, Yusuke, Natsumi and Gwen. Ben was struggling to get up as General Shadow advanced towards him, but Julie got in the way and clashed his blade with her tennis racket. "Leave him alone!" she yelled, tossing him off and starting to duel with him. General Shadow, finding Julie a much harder adversary, clashed with her nonstop as Ben started to get up.

Ben looked to General Shadow and sighed. "And here, I was thinking we could sit down and get to know each other better." He mused, gaining some laughs from the crowd as Gwen just crossed her arms and shook her head in disapproval. Ben then took out the Decadriver and placed it onto his waist, equipping the Omnitrix soon after. "This is for Tsukasa!" he exclaimed, taking out the Decade card and placing it out in front of him. "Henshin!" he yelled, flipping the card and slotting it into his belt. **KAMENRIDE: DECADE!** The Decadriver called out, sending multiple images of a blank form of Decade around him, eventually planting themselves onto Ben's body before ten red cards were thrown onto the helmet and his eye visors glowed green with the rest of the armor glowing magenta.

Meanwhile, Julie was still battling General Shadow. The two were clashing hard, over and over again, neither backing down. Julie lifted her tennis racket into the air and brought it down on Shadow, but he just grabbed the racket and threw it aside, disarming Julie of her weapon. Julie gasped as General Shadow was now about to bring his blade down onto her. Before he could, a black and white blade blocked it, causing the two to gasp as Ben was now as Kamen Rider Decade. "Stay away from my girlfriend." He exclaimed, throwing General Shadow off. The General just chuckled and pointed his blade to Ben. "You, who are you?!" he demanded. Ben sighed and pointed a finger to Shadow. "Just a hero. Remember that!" he exclaimed back, now arming himself with the Omnitrix.

"Now, let's see what I can do with XLR8." He stated, selecting his fastest alien, XLR8, down onto the Omnitrix, causing a card to fly out of the Ride Booker and get inserted into the Decadriver. **KAMENRIDE: KABUTO!** The Decadriver yelled out, turning Ben into Kamen Rider Kabuto, only with the eyes green instead of blue. He then took out his Kunai Dagger and patted a small button at the side of his belt. "Clock Up XLR8!" Ben yelled out, now preparing to go at light speed. **CLOCK UP: XLR8!** The Decadriver announced, allowing Ben to move with the combined speed of Kamen Rider Kabuto and XLR8.

General Shadow looked around with confusion as Ben started to attack from everywhere. Shadow growled and started to send out all of his cards towards the blurs attacking him, but Ben, seeing this coming, dodged all of the cards and caught them, stopping his running and throwing the cards back in the same way Shadow did so. Shadow yelled in pain as he was thrown back, but he wouldn't give up without a fight. "Take me on!" Shadow yelled, unsheathing his sword. Ben scoffed and took out the Ride Booker Sword, preparing to take General Shadow on as he ran towards the Wielder of the Omnitrix.

General Shadow's style couldn't be defeated, so Ben was pushed back. Luckily, with the training he got from last night, Ben was able to go onto the offensive, using fencing moves he learned from Sasword and Saga to counter back. Ben chuckled as he sent Shadow to the ground, turning his sword into a blaster soon after. Shadow only spun around in his card form for defense, but Ben had other plans for how this would work. He selected Chromastone on his Omnitrix and slotted in the Kuuga KameRide card. Instead of using the usual Pegasus gun, Ben, as Kuuga, was able to shoot out of his fists, sending multiple energy blasts towards Shadow. As usual, the blasts were deflected, but since Chromastone was able to absorb any energy, he was able to send it right back, knocking General Shadow to the ground.

Shadow growled at how easily Ben was able to take him on and aimed his sword at him. "You, you were just studying my moves, weren't you?!" he demanded. Ben did nothing except nod as Shadow roared loudly. He then turned into his card form and started to fly towards Ben in a last-minute attempt to kill him, but Ben saw this coming and just stood there.

Kaito and the others watched in shock. "Oi, oi! What does Ben think he's doing out there?!" the Treasure Sniper demanded. "Don't be an open target, Ben!" Gwen yelled out, but despite what his friends were saying, Ben still did nothing.

Back on the field, Ben watched as General Shadow started to near him. As soon as he was a meter away, Ben raised his sword and slashed the card, causing General Shadow to land on the ground in pain again. Without looking behind him, Ben took out the Finisher card and slotted it into the Decadriver. **FINAL ATTACKRIDE: D-D-DECADE!** The Decadriver announced. Ben soon jumped up into the air and performed a backwards kick on General Shadow, creating an explosion as Ben passed through the cards of the past Heisei era Riders.

Everyone cheered for Ben as he landed back on the ground. General Shadow was now defeated, and Ben was victorious. He turned around after a while and aimed his gun at General Shadow. "Now, who are you working for? I want answers, and just saying 'The Great Leader' won't cut it." He ordered. Shadow looked up and groaned painfully. "His name… is Albedo." He replied. Ben gasped at this and in anger, he shot General Shadow, killing him in a final explosion.

Kaito, Yusuke, Natsumi, Gwen, Kevin and Julie all ran up to Ben as he opened up the Decadriver, now showing a shocked reaction on his face. "Albedo?" he asked. Gwen, Kevin and Julie were in shock as well when they heard this, but the rest of the Japanese trio just remained confused.

Back at the Dai-Shocker base, ShadowMoon walked up to Albedo in his throne. "I have received news that General Shadow has just been defeated." Nobuhiko reported. Albedo scoffed and stood up, currently as Kamen Rider Dark Decade. "All is well, ShadowMoon. After all, I never expected General Shadow to succeed, I only wanted him to be a messenger, and the message was very well received." He stated, clicking the button on a device and showing Ben in his shocked state. "Albedo?" he asked. The same footage reappeared on the rest of the screens as Albedo started to chuckle.

He then looked to the shadows and nodded. "You two will make fine additions to Dai-Shocker." He stated. At that moment, two Shocker Riders appeared and removed their helmets, revealing themselves to be Cash and JT. "After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." He remarked. Both of the bullies remained silent as they stepped back into the shadows. "Everything is now in place." Albedo stated, his eyes glowing dark blue as he laughed.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, did you think I did a good job or what? This is my returning chapter to **The Next Decade**, so I hope that you all liked it. Thanks to **RenTap**, I now have the right motivation to get my **Kamen Rider** stories done. I'll try to update more frequently, I promise. Please be sure to review, rate, and Private Message me if you can on anything about my stories. After all, I am always keen to hear from you all the time. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week and Labor Day, everyone!


End file.
